This invention relates to a device for holding bed clothes in position. It is sometimes a problem with bed clothes, and in particular the bottom sheet and perhaps the underblanket placed over a mattress, that these frequently become untucked at the ends and sides of the bed and with movement of a person sleeping in the bed tend to bunch up on the mattress which made the bed uncomfortable for sleeping. It was with this problem in mind that the present invention was devised.
Other devices have been suggested in the past for holding bed clothes in position on a bed. Such devices are disclosed for example in New Zealand Pat. Nos. 23322 (Oct. 3, 1907) and 24307 (May 28, 1908). The latter in particular discloses a spring for retaining the bed clothes in position, but stipulates that one end of the spring be secured to the bed post.